Lost Souls
by Garnette and Zara
Summary: After Garnet and Zidane are reuinited some things start going a little wrong in Final Fantasy 9's happy ending. Garnet seems disurbed. We're getting rid of the ghost a part fo the story and concentrating on the Garnet part to anybody who cares/reads this
1. Garnet's Inner Demons

 Garnet stepped back from Zidane and looked him over; he was the same as he had been a year ago. Each strands of hair the same as she had remembered, the same demeanour, eyes…. his eyes were still full of life and playfulness but the black depths still held secrets. The image she had carried in her mind since he'd left didn't lie but held such a devote accurateness it surprised her. No, he hadn't changed at all, if only she could say the same for her.

  The crowd cheered happily as Zidane pulled her into another hug so her face was pressed against his tanned skin. _Don't do this Zidane_, she thought to herself as she tried to pull away from him. _Don't make this any harder then it is_. 

 Zidane looked at her questioningly as she tried to push him away and avert his gaze at the same time. But how could she look at him like this? It would turn her heart of stone warm again and let the tears waiting at her lashes cascade down her cheeks. He was her life, her love her…. downfall. She had to end this now.

   " Dagger?" 

                          **_Dagger? Is that who you are, a thief's toy, used to hurt others?_**

" Zidane?" By now the crowd cheered even louder. They were waiting now, waiting for her to kiss him, tell him she loved him, and show her affection in anyway possible…  Eiko was crying, Beartrix and Steiner were hugging each other, Freya smiling and Vivi looked so hopeful…. Could she destroy such an innocent love?

                    **_Tell him! Tell him now! Tell him who you are!_**

****_ He didn't know…. he…I…Please? Please…._

_                           **Tell him! TELL HIM!**_

 Garnet held a hand to her head. How wonderful it had been those few moments when she had ran to him and been in his arms, the temporary silence in her mind. But now things had changed, everything had changed.

  " Zidane?" Garnet looked at him with eyes full. _Please understand Zidane, just this once._

                    **_  Why are you waiting? NOW!!!!!!!!!!_**

 " Dagger, what's wrong?" Zidane looked even more confused now but she was ready.

 " My…name…. is…. Garnet." She turned away from him though she knew the look on his face. Disbelief? Amusement? She walked down the red carpet and picked up the crown and necklace she had thrown off remembering the pains she felt when the stone left her skin. " But to you I am 'Your Majesty'," and with that she walked into the castle.

                     **_Doesn't that feel better now?_**

_                       No. And it never will._

_                      **But it must be done, mustn't it?**_

                         _If you say so._

A/N: Okay…she admits, this was all written by me (now we know why it sucks). Zara edited a little but she's on holiday in Spain so she doesn't have time to write…but when she comes back expect some chapters ^_^.  

****

   __


	2. Eiko has a cunning plan

 Eiko looked astonished, as Garnet walked, no staggered, back into the castle with her hand to her head. What had happened? It was completely against Garnet's nature to hurt the man she loved like this! Unless…

  No, Garnet still loved him, Eiko was sure of that. Why else would she rush into his open arms like that? Eiko didn't know much, she was only six, but she knew that something was wrong and that something was Garnet. She gave a small look at Zidane just to check _he_ hadn't suddenly gone freaky. Nope, he was still good, old Zidane apart from the look of pain and disbelief on his face. 

 " Ziddy!" Eiko rushed to Zidane. She wanted to jump into his open arms like Garnet had done but decided against it. How upset was the guy meant to feel? Instead she gave a little curtsey.

 " Hi Eiko. Wh…what happened to Dagger?" Yes, it was pure, true love in his face. Eiko giggled.

 " Doesn't she want you to call her "Your Majesty" now Ziddy?" Zidane winced and she instantly regretted her words. " Sorry."

 " S'okay. It was just a joke. Has she been like this recently?" He had such hope in his eyes Eiko hated to disappoint him but he had to know the truth.

 " Um…. I haven't really been near the palace in AGES. Regent Cid adopted me and now I live in Lindblum and Madain Sari is being rebuilt and all the moogles live there…" Eiko could tell he was losing interest so she quickly ended. " But Steiner and Beartrix should know." Eiko expected him to thank her profusely but he was already running towards the two guards.  _I_, she thought determinedly. _Am going to reunite these stupid lovebirds even if it's the last thing I do_. 

   Zidane ran across the gossiping crowd to where Beartrix and Steiner were talking gravely near the door though stopped when Zidane got near.

 " What do you want?" Steiner eyed him up and down while Beartrix frowned.

  " Just let me see Dagger!" Zidane tried to push them out the way but Beartrix caught him on the hand. 

 " I don't think she wants to see you at the moment." Steiner looked angry but his face softened a little in sympathy.

 " Dammit Rusty, she has changed and I need to know why!"

  By now the crowd had dispersed and all his friends were waiting for him near the theatre ship to hear how he came back but this was more important. Something had happened to Garnet, when she hugged him she was all right but afterwards…. it wasn't her.

 " Zidane," Beartrix patted him on the shoulder. " It's been a year now and people do change." Zidane pushed her off and glared. " Why don't you try again tomorrow? It'll be easier than. Go, talk to your friends."

   Zidane turned and walked back down to the theatre ship. After all this she dismisses him like that? Hadn't she ever seen him as an equal? That…that…was not Dagger, not the Garnet he knew and had grown to love. She'd never…she wouldn't…. unless…

   " Zidane," Vivi gave him a small tap but he didn't bother to look at him. She was his life, his love. _She_ was the reason he had made it back to Alexandria, each time he was near death _she_ was the voice that brought him back. And even in the end _she_ dealt the final blow that saved them all. 

  And while she claimed he taught her so much she also taught him, released his inner self. He could play the fool now, talk to the others, make jokes and pretend he wasn't hurt, but he needed to see her again anyway possible.

A/N: Yes…Garnette also wrote that chapter by herself -_-'.  That's why it sucks.


	3. Losing the light

 Garnet sat in her room in the palace and clutched her head. She thought it would get better at night but she was proved wrong.

   **_     Stupid girl! Darkness is my element, I am at my strongest surrounded by its_**

**_             Haunting tunes. _**

 She let out a small scream as He laughed, his malevolent voice echoing in the dark recesses of her mind, each vibration causing her to flinch and shudder. Her whole body ached as she tried to blot out the pain, block out his voice but failed. He was still there, eating away at her mind while she cried silently.

  The dagger on her bedside table meanwhile gleamed. It would be all too easy just to give up and seize it. What else did she have to live for? Alexandria was safe, her friends didn't need her and Zidane would never forgive her. She could take the cold blade and press it against her heart and push. The next day all her friend would find was her body and the crimson flow of blood staining her pink carpet, unmarked by any tears.

     **_Don't even think about it. You still have a nation to build. The world needs you, or at least they need your powers and I._**

****_  Why me? Why not somebody else?_

 Because you're the one who summoned me, you're the one who let me use you. And now you pay the price.

_ But if I hadn't…if I didn't…._

_  ** Than your friends would be dead. Yes, we've been through that already. **_

 Garnet wiped away her tears and turned to her bedroom window. The sky was clear and one start brightly that it seemed to dominate the whole sky. 

    _If only I had a light to dispel the darkness that eats me…._

     **_You'll never have a light Garnet. Ever wondered why you could never learn the      spell Holy? _**

****  _He's wrong_, she thought sorrowfully. _I did have a light, he helped me dispel the dark fears inside, and he taught me to be strong. He did so much for me and I…_

_I pushed him away._

_I don't deserve to live._

 Garnet opened the windows and felt the wintry night air on her cheek, the icy touch biting her. Would she feel like this permanently now that the demise of the life she had known had started? Would she slowly ice over on the outside as if to somehow prevent the decay inside of her? 

  She reached out to the as if to touch the stars…. or fall to the ground. The moonlight was bathing everything in her subtle light and the enchantment had already affected Garnet. In this surreal world of the night anything seemed possible. _If I fall, would it hurt much?_

Garnet took in one last breath of the air and sighed. She couldn't fall forward, she couldn't move from this spot, couldn't…

  " Princess, your humble servant has returned!"

  ! Zidane?!?"

A/N. Another chapter from Garnette. I had fun writing this one, all of Garny's angsty thoughts ^_^

_ _

   ****


End file.
